ayudame a pasar la noche
by black Mix
Summary: Sasuke fue abandonado y Naruto es el único que puede trasformar esta noche de sufrimiento para el Uchiha en una de placer One shot Lemon yaoi


Hola!!

Hoy se me dio por hacer un yaoi de una de mis parejas favoritas

SasuxNaru

Jiji

La verdad este fic se me ocurrió basándome en otro de mis fics pero como ese fic tiene otra pareja no puedo ponerlo a continuación del original y por eso dejo este one-shot aquí!!

Igual no es necesario para nada que lean mi fic ya que no tiene nada que ver

Ahora si!!!

Antes: hay lemon!!! Así que si no te gusta no leas! Después no quiero queja. A parte Naruto no me pertenece y esto únicamente lo hago por diversión

Ayúdame a pasar la noche…

Entró a la casa de su amigo, pero le llamó la atención verla a oscuras.

-Sasuke?? –lo llamó el rubio… pero nada –Sasuke??- repitió pero su única respuesta fue el silencio

Asustado subió al cuarto de su amigo en el cual ya había estado bastantes veces pero siempre reinaba un ambiente de "alegría" si se podía así llamar… peor ese noche todo era distinto y Naruto no sabía donde estaba su amigo...

Naruto sabía que su amigo dejaría el hospital luego de la operación que había tenido por arriesgar su vida en una misión y él se había ofrecido a llevarle toda su ropa nuevamente a la casa. Supuso que al llegar se encontraría con el típico cuadro de la pareja feliz: Sasuke y Sakura abrazados. Para ser sincero no era que no le gustara q sus mejores amigos no estuvieran juntos o felices pero siempre al verlos le entraba una gran nostalgia, al principio supuso que era por Sakura… ya que le gustaba pero… luego entendió que él veía a Sakura como a una hermana a la cual debía cuidar. Pero sin embargo ese sentimiento de tristeza al verlos no se alejaba…

Naruto encontró el cuarto con la puerta abierta. En su interior se podía divisar una silueta iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna

-Sasuke? -preguntó el rubio –vamos Sasuke… no me asustes –lentamente el rubio se acercó a su amigo pero este seguía sin reaccionar, estaba arrodillado frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a su amigo

Naruto se asustó realmente porque su amigo no le respondía y se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, se acercó a él hasta estar justo detrás de él

-vamos teme… qué te ocurre? –Sasuke no había respondido a su insulto y eso no era algo común, algo andaba realmente mal

Naruto ya estaba realmente preocupado pero al arrodillarse al lado de su amigo se percató que dos surcos de agua recorrían las mejillas de su amigo

-Sasuke… -dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos colocándole la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintió como las tibias lágrimas del Uchiha se derramaban sobre su ropa

Naruto supuso que lo mejor sería esperar a que se le pasara un poco y luego preguntarle, al sentir que las lágrimas ya no mojaban su campera le levantó la cara a Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos

-dime que pasó? No es común que tú estés así….

-no interesa, dobe, déjame en paz. Estoy bien, vete

-Sasuke baka!!! No me digas eso! Soy tu amigo y me preocupo al verte así, estuviste llorando casi 20 min.!!!

-ya estoy bien –dijo apartando la mirada

-tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo –tomó su cara entre las manos obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos –dime donde está Sakura-chan?

-se fue

-a donde?

-Itachi vino y…

-Itachi secuestró a Sakura-chan?!

-claro que no dobe! -gritó- Si ese hubiera sido el caso yo ya habría salido en su búsqueda -dijo sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas

-quieres decir…

-si, Sakura me dejo por Itachi! Así como lo escuchas! Nuevamente mi hermano me quitó a la persona que más amaba

Naruto sintió como su corazón se estremecía de dolor al escuchar esas palabras…

-pero Sakura-chan no es la única persona en tu vida!!

-no, pero era la más importante

-claro que no! –gritó Naruto –hay gente que te quiere mucho más que Sakura! Creo que sos un tonto por no darte cuenta de eso! –se levantó enfadado –y si quieres que me vaya me iré! –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía

-no quiero que te vayas…

-Sasuke…

-discúlpame

-por qué me pides perdón? –dijo arrodillándose junto a él nuevamente

-porque dije que Sakura era la persona más importante para mi…

-no me importa eso (mentira…) es algo común que ella sea la persona más importante para ti y que estuvieras mal por todo eso… eras su novio y la amabas

-te equivocas

-nani?

-nunca me gusto Sakura, solo estaba con ella ya que podía darme hijos

-… que malo!! Engañaste a Sakura-chan

-y que fue lo que ella me hizo a mi dobe?!

-tienes razón…

-igual ya estoy mejor…

-de verdad?

-si…

-me alegró –dijo poniendo su típica carita zorruna –entonces creo que yo ya puedo irme, al fin y al cabo ya es muy tarde

Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo tomaban por la cintura y lo hacían entrar nuevamente en la habitación

-qué ocurre teme?

-es que… podrías… si no es molestia… -decía mientras acercaba más sus cuerpos

-solo dime teme –el sonrojo del rubio ya era algo más que notable

-te molestaría pasar la noche aquí? Es que todavía estoy mal… y la verdad nunca me había sentido así y… esto es muy complicado!! –estalló el Uchiha colocando su cara sobre el hombro del portador del kyuuby

-calla

-que?

-que obvio que me quedare a hacerte compañía si lo necesitas, para algo están los amigos –se dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente a esos hermosos ojos negros, que estaban algo rojos por el llanto

Okey, Naruto ya estaba algo asustado por el trato que el Uchiha le daba, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto… pero seguía siendo extraño.

-debo irme a bañar, dobe. -soltó al rubio -No rompas nada

-claro… que confianza me tienes…

-te conozco

-je –gotita, Sasuke salió dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación confundido…

El zorrito ya se sentía mejor al ver que Sasuke estaba más calmado pero aún no entendía nada de lo que había pasado entre él y Sakura-chan… era algo extraño todo eso… pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado como para preguntar, a parte no entendía lo que había significado la anterior reacción del Uchiha.

Al darse cuenta, se vio solo en la habitación de Sasuke (porque este estaba bañándose ) y como buen curioso que era comenzó a "investigar" la habitación de su mejor amigo. Abrió los cajones, placares, miró debajo de la cama, inspeccionó cada rincón que había en esa habitación y no encontró nada comprometedor hacia el Uchiha… hasta que miró debajo de la almohada (Mix: cómo se le ocurrió mirar ahí// Inner: ni idea…) encontrando una pequeña foto de ellos dos de cuando eran niños… Naruto no comprendió por qué Sasuke llevaba una foto como esa debajo de su almohada pero al escuchar que el agua ya no corría, guardó todo y se sentó en la cama. Luego de 5 minutos más el Uchiha estaba entrando en la habitación únicamente con sus boxers negros a lo cual Naruto no pudo evitar imaginar tocar ese hermoso abdomen, esa espalda tan perfecta a la vista, besar eso apetitosos labios entreabiertos, bajar despacio esa molesta prenda de ropa interior y… pero que pensaba?! No podía pensar esas cosas y menos con Sasuke… al fin y al cabo era un hombre y… eso estaba mal, no?

-dobe? Te estoy hablando!

-lo lamento, que decías?

-que si te molesta dormir en mi misma cama, es que no tengo ganas de prepara otra

-no hay problema –dijo sintiendo como un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, al carajo con las reglas! El gustaba de Sasuke y de eso debía estar orgulloso, a parte quién no se iría a enamorar de unos ojos tan perfectos como esos??

Inmediatamente se percató de que la vista de su amigo estaba perdida nuevamente en la gran luna llena de esa noche

-en que piensas? –dijo acercándose a él

-en que la luna siempre fue la que presenció mis desgracias, primero con mi familia y luego con Sakura… -sus ojos comenzaron a dejar escapar lágrimas de nuevo –kuso! –dijo golpeando fuertemente el vidrio rompiéndolo

-Sasuke! Estás bien? –dijo tomando la mano de Sasuke la cual comenzaba a sangrar por los vidrios –debes tener más cuidado!

-hmp

-tienes un botiquín en el baño no es así?

-hmp

-quédate aquí que iré a buscarlo, y no refunfuñes!

Naruto regresó y vendó la mano al otro mientras este lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, la situación molestaba al Uchiha pero sabía que era tonto ir contra el Uzumaki…

-terminé –dijo contento

-hmp –miró su mano, la verdad estaba bastante bien… para haberlo hecho Naruto

-ahora ten más cuidado!

-hmp –Sasuke se paró de la cama y fue nuevamente a la ventana (sin vidrio XD)

-no te tortures más –le dijo abrazándolo por detrás –ahora Sakura es parte de tu pasado, déjala

-no estoy mal por eso –giró su cabeza

-nani?

-ya no me importa Sakura, pero me molesta… que ella me haya nublado la viste –se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Naruto

-con respecto a qué?

-a que yo no la amaba, de que estaba enamorado de alguien más

-así? Me alegra que te… -no pudo terminar porque los finos labios del Uchiha se lo habían impedido sorprendiendo al zorrito –por qué me besaste?

-porque te amo –tiró a Naruto sobre la cama y luego volvió a apoderarse de esos labios que lo volvían loco

Naruto sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba gracias a las caricias del Uchiha… sabía que su autocontrol no era muy bueno… pero si seguía así explotaría. Sasuke comenzó a profundizar el beso recorriendo la húmeda cavidad de Naruto mientras este intentaba seguirle el ritmo. La falta de aire hizo que debieran separarse, Naruto fijó sus ojos en esas hermosas perlas negras que había admirado durante tantos años en secreto, aún no sabía si todo eso era real u otro de sus infantiles sueños…

-Sasuke… -suspiró al sentir como el otro besaba su cuello comenzándole a quitar su remera –Sasuke… de verdad… me amas?

-claro dobe

-entonces hazme tuyo… de verdad te necesito

-no te preocupes, yo también te necesito… hace tiempo que te necesito

Naruto estaba en cielo, o el infierno, aún no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que esa noche nunca la olvidaría. Sasuke volvió a su labor de desvestir al rubio dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior la cual revelaba un bulto en su entrepierna

-no sabes lo que me calienta verte así –dijo el Uchiha al oído de Naruto

-por favor Sasuke…

-Naruto… necesito que hoy… tú me ayudes a mí… ayúdame a pasar esta fría noche

-no tienes que pedírmelo, sabes que siempre estaré para complacerte… siempre seré solo tuyo, haré lo que me ordenes simplemente para sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuerpo…

-te aseguro que sentirás mucho más que eso –volvió a apoderarse de la boca del otro pero en un súbito movimiento el rubio dejo al Uchiha debajo de él –que haces dobe?

-yo voy a divertirme ahora

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Sasuke, y cuando este tuvo todo el torso descubierto lo besó descendiendo hasta llegar a el principio del pantalón el cual bajo endemoniadamente lento, una tortura para el Uchiha.

El miembro de Sasuke estaba que explotaba, cosa que Naruto percibió al instante por lo que decidió besar el cuello del Uchiha para que este lo estirara dejando que el zorrito introdujera su mano dentro de la ropa interior del otro. Sasuke sentía como la húmeda lengua de Naruto dejaba marcas en su cuello y como sus finos dedos masturbaban su hombría frenéticamente

-donde… aprendiste… a masturbar… así? –decía entrecortadamente

-eso nunca lo sabrás –comentario que hizo enfadar al Uchiha, de solo imaginarse que otro hombre había sentido lo que él, que otro hombre había estado con Naruto los celos lo cegaban –no te preocupes, no se lo hice a nadie más –le susurró al oído viendo como Sasuke se retorcía de placer gracias a sus movimientos

Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y como su miembro se tornaba más duro y caliente. Naruto se apartó rápidamente de Sasuke dejándolo muchísimo más excitado que antes

-por qué te detuviste?  
-ay teme, no sería divertido si te corres ya… antes necesito sentirte dentro de mi

Las mejillas del Uchiha estaban al igual que su pene… cómo Naruto podía calentarlo tanto? Simplemente esos ojitos y esa cabellera despeinada le daban un toque tan infantil y tierno… pero ahora conocía la otra fase de Naruto… y la verdad le encantaba.

-necesito pedirte un favor teme

-dime lo que quieras

Naruto se sentó en la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de Sasuke hacia sí

-necesito que me la mames ya

-hay dobe… tu crees que por qué tu quiera yo voy a mamártela?

-pues si… -colocó una carita de pobre perro mojado –vamos Sasuke lo necesito… mi amiguito quiere conocer tu boca

-hmp –tiró a Naruto sobre la cama nuevamente y antes de que este pudiera replicar sintió como la última prenda que le quedaba era robada –no te imaginas lo bueno que estas –sin más que decir Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Naruto, la verdad él también necesitaba hacerlo…

-hazlo de una vez, teme!! –gritó Naruto luego de haber aguantado que Sasuke se la acariciara por casi diez minutos… no era que le molestara pero la verdad pensar que pronto tendría los labios del Uchiha rodeando su miembro lo ponía a mil. Sasuke comenzó a lamer el extremo del miembro de Naruto mientras con sus manos le acariciaba la parte interior de las piernas, luego hizo que su lengua recorriera toda la longitud del miembro

-ahhh… Sasuke… de verdad… te necesito… ya no aguanto… metétela de una vez por todas teme!!

Sin previo aviso Sasuke obedeció haciendo que Naruto gimiera como nunca

-si… Sasuke… no te imaginas… ahhh… lo que soñé… con esto… es el cielo… -el Uchiha seguía en su labor de mamársela a Naruto mientas este comenzaba a enloquecer del éxtasis, y claro escuchar los gemidos de Naruto hacían que el azabache también se volviera loco.

-ahhh Sasuke… sigue… no te detengas… ahhh… -ahora era Naruto el que sentía que ya estaba llegando –estoy seguro que voy a correrme… Sasuke! No aguanto… más… lo necesito…

En un estruendoso, pero muy sexy para el Uchiha, gemido el rubio se derramó en la boca de su antiguo compañero. Este se separó de las piernas del rubiecito relamiéndose todo resto de semen frente a lo cual Naruto lo atrajo hacía si y lo beso desenfrenadamente

-es injusto –dijo poniendo puchero –tu aún llevas tu ropa interior puesta!!

-entonces para remediar eso te propongo que tu me la saques –el Uchiha se paro de la cama y extendió ambos brazos –vamos, hazme lo que quieras… no pondré ninguna resistencia

Obviamente esas palabras excitaron de sobre manera al rubio y para cuando estaba lamiendo todo el cuerpo de Sasuke ya estaba nuevamente duro. Se arrodilló frente al Uchiha y comenzó a bajar la última prenda que a este le quedaba, al desacerse de la misma pudo notar la gran erección de Sasuke, obviamente se la quedó mirando con cara de embobado

-que te ocurre, dobe? –dijo enfadado

-ehhh…

-dime!

-es que… eres perfecto… tu pene es perfecto –el Uchiha se torno levemente rojo –podría…

-espera –lo cayó el otro –te dije que era tuyo, haz lo que quieras

Sin más que esperar Naruto se metió la gran longitud del miembro de Sasuke en la boca, a lo cual el antiguo vengador solo pudo gemir y sujetar la rubia cabellera

-ay… Naruto… más… -sujetó fuertemente la nuca de el joven para hacer más profundo el contacto ya que se sentía morir y necesitaba terminar con esa tortura

Naruto se apartó de él cuidadosamente, sin dejar de masajear el miembro de su amigo.

-Sasuke… necesito que lo hagas! Por favor… ya no aguanto las ansias de sentirte dentro de mi

Sasuke se incorporó en la cama y abrió su cajón, saco un frasco de lubricante (Mix: por qué tendría eso ahí…???) y volvió a tirar al desesperado joven en la cama apoderándose de su boca. Naruto lo separó de si y tomó el frasco untando tres de los dedos del mayor desesperado

-hazlo -ordenó

Sasuke se posesionó entre las piernas del rubio levantándole la cadera pera tener más acceso a su entrada.

Al encontrarla miró al joven pidiendo permiso a lo cual el otro lo beso

-no me hagas repetirte que te deseo, que necesito sentirte dentro mi –Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa, amaba ver como Naruto lo necesitaba para vivir.

Comenzó a introducirle su dedo el cual no tuvo demasiada dificultad para ingresar por lo excitado que estaba el joven… pero aún así Naruto gritó por el nuevo intruso en él.

-estás bien? –dijo preocupado el Uchiha

-si… -decía agitado –no es nada –abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke

Este comenzó a mover su dedo en el interior del otro y al ver que al rubio ya no le molestaba, al contrario le agradaba, introdujo el segundo y rápidamente el tercero.

-Sasuke!! Necesito mucho más…

-bueno… -dudaba el Uchiha

Quitó los dedos del interior del Uzumaki, se untó bastante lubricante en su miembro y le levantó la cadera a Naruto para que la punta de su pene tocara la entrada del otro.

-seguro?

-no me hagas repetírtelo… hazlo ya

Sasuke comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de Naruto, el cual puso una expresión de molestia en la cara

-te duele?

-no, pero es algo molesto… sigue –ordenó

Sasuke obedeció y siguió introduciéndose en Naruto, pero este ya se estaba desesperando por la sutilidad del Uchiha por lo cual colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y se auto penetró brutalmente con lo cual ambos joven gritaron, uno de placer; el otro de dolor

-do…be… ten cuidado… como… hiciste semejante estupidez?!

-no me digas así… que tu te la estas pasando genial… -las lágrimas resbalaban por sus finas mejillas

Sasuke se recostó sobre el joven y beso esas lágrimas, luego de unos veinte segundos el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas incitando al otro para que comenzara con las embestidas.

-Uchiha!! Necesito… ahhh… más… mucho más…

-Naruto… no sabes lo estrecho que eres… eres el cielo… -se mordía el labio para contener los gemidos

-no te… contengas… por favor… ahhh… más fuerte… más!!

-gemí… gemí como nunca antes lo hiciste

-lo que… ahhhh… quieras… sos mi puto amo

-y… vos mi perra… nunca dejare… que… alguien más te posea…

Ambos estaban que estallaban, nunca creyeron que compartir el amor que tenían fuera tan especial. En la habitación solo reinaba un calor insistente, abrumador, pero que solo hacía que ambos jóvenes se excitaran más y aumentaran el movimiento de sus caderas.

Sasuke hacía más potentes las entradas en Naruto, mientras este lo excitaba proporcionándole gritos de placer. El rubio sintió una fuerte descarga en toda su columna.

-por favor… ahhh… Sasuke!!... no te… detengas… más… más… me voy a correr… necesito que… ahhhh… me masturbes… -gritó desesperado el joven

-yo también… me necesito correr… -Sasuke comenzó a masturbar a Naruto como este le había pedido, ambos sentían como sus sentidos se nublaban, solo podían sentir la caliente piel del otro y escuchar los gemidos que ambos pronunciaban.

-Sasuke! –gritó el rubio arqueando su espalda al sentir como todo su ser era derramado en la mano del que había proporcionado tanto placer a su cuerpo pero principalmente un gran alivio a su corazón.

El Uchiha sentía como las paredes del rubio apretaban su pene y como un líquido espeso cubría la mano con la que masturbaba a Naruto. Finalmente luego de que todo su cuerpo estallara de placer liberó su semilla dentro del Uzumaki. Luego de un esplendido gemido por parte del Uchiha ambos cayeron rendidos.

-gracias –dijo el Uchiha dejando que el otro lo abrazara

-yo soy el que debería agradecerte, eres una bestia…

-y tu mi hermosa perra… al final que suerte que mi estúpido hermano se llevo a la molesta

-no quiero ser malo con Sakura-chan… pero es cierto

Ambos jóvenes rieron para luego ser presas de Morfeo…

Hola!!  
la verdad quede muy conforme para haber sido mi primer fic yaoi y con lemon…

Jaja

Pero ustedes dirán!!

Gracias por leer y me encantaría que dejen un rr para decirme si los fics yaoi me quedan bien… o si mejor me jubilo

(ya tengo otro yaoi de la misma pareja en mente y antes de empezar a pasarlo me gustaría saber si valdría la pena que lo haga )

Muchas gracias y besos

Mix


End file.
